


The Sky Over Tomorrow

by Kryllian



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 23:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3873457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryllian/pseuds/Kryllian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my very first fanfiction!  Basically my Mahariel's story from Origins.  All constructive criticism is welcome, since I'm not super good at creative writing. This will turn steamy later, hence the rating, but that will take me a long time, so bear with me!  This is very short right now and I apologize, but I'm new to this, and at least I started something!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sky Over Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are property of Bioware and not me. 
> 
> My character's name is Mhrenawyr which rhymes with Guinevere. 
> 
> *runs away and hides in embarrassment.

Here she stands alone, at the edge of the world. The wind whipping through her sun kissed hair, eyes stinging and breath ragged. The sharp, metallic sounds of battle preparations echo faintly from the nearby camp; the occasional shouts of soldiers or howling of the warhounds cutting through the valley like the swords the fighters sharpen. A whispered prayer floats on the wind from somewhere nearby. It is the desperate plea of the faithful, clinging to their deity who long-since turned His eyes from this world. A world that no longer made sense to her, and was too fast tearing away the truths she held dearly in her heart. Here she stands, drowning in the waves of sensation and sound. All that had come before crashing down upon her mind.  
She closes her eyes and shudders quietly once; a gasping sob that escapes her control, rippling throughout her whole body. She looks down once more, at what was once a battlement of some long desiccated human fortress. Taking a step back from the crumbling precipice, her knees suddenly go weak and the world shifts slightly before her eyes, blood throbbing through her skull. She tries to catch herself, but only barely manages to avoid crashing her head against the remains of a wall, her palms burning as rocks scrape layers of skin. Collapsing against the wall, legs half tucked beneath her, she tries desperately to force her eyes to focus and to still her breathing. But she can feel her blood burning in her veins, a blackness threatening to eat away at her soul, slowly corrupting every inch of her body. Clenching her fists and pressing them to her eyes, she tries not to retch as her body fights off the poison.  


_No. No, not here, not yet! I will not let you take me, not like this! I’ve held you at bay so far, and I will continue to fight! I have made my choice. My choice, my life now, my purpose, is to fight you!_

“My lady! Are you alright?!” A passing sentry rushes across the ruin, shield clanking loudly on his back, startling her into jerking her head, which creates another wave of and darkens her vision around the edges. The young man, almost still a boy really, he could not have been more than 16, places his gloved hands on her shoulders, steadying her as she clamps her eyes shut again, laying her head back against the cool stone. “Are you unwell? Should I find a healer, my lady?”  
The scent of his freshly oiled leather armor permeates through her cloudy brain, finally anchoring her to the earth, and her heart begins to slow. Sweat on her face and arms quickly cools her burning skin. She manages to take a deep breathe in before rasping, “No, thank you, I will be fine soon enough I think.” 

_Creators, you are dying and you still feel the need to be polite! Even to a...of course, he’s a human. What exactly did you expect here? You are the odd one, remember?_ As her eyes completely clear, the human comes into focus wearing a look of concern, still holding her shoulders. She tries to smile reassuringly at the man, while gently pushing him away, hoping he doesn’t see how uneasy he’s making her, “I...it’s just been a long journey. Please, do not keep from your duties because of me, I will move on shortly.”  
He gives her a look of incredulity, “Are you sure, you don’t look well at all, perhaps I can take you across to the camp?”  
“Please, no, really. It’s nothing. I’ll just sit here until I get my breath back.” She was talking much too fast, and she knew it, and yet could not seem to control her mouth. “Please, I’m fine. I’m fine!” She wants this stranger, this human, to stop looking at her and to leave her alone. She doesn’t need anyone to see her weakened like this, much less a person she had been raised not to trust. And she really wants him to move away because her legs begin to have feeling again, which isn’t actually helpful since one of them has fallen asleep, and until he moves, her legs are trapped. Well, unless he was to get kneed somewhere, eh...delicate. Not the way she wanted to start out meeting humans.

_Please leave, please leave, please leave._

The poor sentry must have gotten the hint, or more likely, was just relieved that a crisis appeared to have been averted. Still looking a bit unsure if he should abandon a beautiful young woman in distress, he begins to step away, “Well…If you’re sure you will be alright on your own…”

She nods at him, sending him on his way. In spite of herself, she can’t help but add as he turns to go, “Thank you! For helping me…”  
The young soldier grins suddenly, and looks shy as he quickly returns to his route.  
With a sigh, and glad to be alone once again, she lays her aching head back against the solid stone supporting her, shading her eyes from the sun with an arm. She wonders at the past few days, and how she came to be here. Just a few short days ago, she had been wondering when her life would truly begin, when she would know her purpose. 

And now…and now she no longer wonders. 

Sliding down the stone, she lays staring up at the sky, reaching one hand up as if she could touch it. Mhrenawyr Mahariel remembers…

Her first memory was of the sky. 

Startlingly blue against the darkness of the trees. The women of the clan had placed her, sleeping in her cradle, in the stump of an ancient tree. It had recently fallen, though it once had once stood high above the rest in the center of a clearing. The small child awoke to the familiar sound of birdsong and quiet chattering of the mothers, blinking at the brightness above her. She remembered reaching with her tiny hands, unable to comprehend the vastness, trying to grab hold of every wisp of cloud that passed overhead. Suddenly, she let out a great peal of laughter when the wind blew a swirl of petals from the blossoming myrtle trees down upon the infant. One of the woman came into the child’s view, a look of confusion and delight, followed by others. They all began talking at once,  
“Is she giggling?”  
“She hardly ever makes a sound!”  
“I’ve never seen her so excited!”  
The little one paid them no heed, completely entranced by the beauty of the sky and the trees.


End file.
